


family-friendly spa trip (in progress)

by kalimdra



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Debauchery, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Riding, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, baby's first smut fic, frisbee-playing, getting cozy in a run-down spa, i like to think his hair stays intact the whole time just from sheer will, sweaty samson, time to get FUNKY, will probably add more tags as i figure out stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalimdra/pseuds/kalimdra
Summary: you and sam play a game of frisbee while his lil bro vincent is playing with jas, y'all get sweaty and decide to head over to the spa to take a quick dip but it turns nakey, horizontal hula-ing ensues. this is some truly horny shit
Relationships: Sam & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sam & Player (Stardew Valley), Sam (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Sam/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	family-friendly spa trip (in progress)

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone ! :^) this is my first smutty oneshot EVER wow  
> this is sorta just like a preview for what's to come, i'll possibly update on tuesday but it'll most likely be wednesday !!  
> please let me know if you like it or if i should continue or both !! thanks for reading ☺  
> btw this won't have any chapters, it'll just be one long oneshot/scenario ♡

Distant, joyful giggles and squeals erupt from the playground as Vincent and Jas chase after one another in a whirlwind game of tag, the enthusiastic little boy maneuvering around the perimeter in a desperate attempt to catch the little girl scampering ahead of him.

“I’m gonna get you! I’m gonna get you!” squealed Vincent.

The sun is hung high in the sky without a single cloud around to obscure its shine, summer heat radiating cruelly from it like a desk lamp that’s been left on far too long. Before you can even stop to catch your much-needed breath, the weathered frisbee soars far above the ground at a rapid speed. You briskly jog in reverse in order to follow the disc’s trajectory, keeping your eye on it, just a little closer—

“Ugh!”

You let out a grunt of displeasure as your back smacks into the balmy grass beneath you, the frisbee continuing to fly far and wide, beyond the boundaries of the recreation area. You weren’t hurt at all, but dry dirt did manage to stick to your drenched shirt and white jean shorts. You decided to simply lay there for a bit and allow your brain to process what happened, and the illumination from the sun enveloped your flushed complexion as Sam darted over to you in seconds.

“Shit, are you okay, Y/N? It looks like you took a nasty spill!”

Sam’s lightly shadowed figure hung over you worriedly, his furrowed brow slick with sweat. Your vision drank in the sight of him in his striped blue tank-top which was ever-so-slightly translucent with sweat that caused it to cling to his torso, allowing you to make out the faint etched lines of his toned physique. He was by no means muscled like a weightlifter, but skateboarding and guitar-playing sure does a body good.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. No need to call an ambulance here.” You chuckled and grinned at the absurdity of the situation as you seized the clammy hand he offered in helping you up on your feet. Brushing off the soil that tainted your clothes, you took a moment to wipe off your warm face with the fabric of your top. Fuck, it’s hot.

“Alright, if you say so Miss Klutz.” Sam jeered at you, the blonde boy receiving a sarcastic yet playful expression from you in return. He then clutched the hem of his tank-top and peeled it off his fit frame, crumpling it into a ball and tossing it over in the general direction of his backpack.

..

Oh no, _he’s_ hot.


End file.
